Astroladdin
Dragon Rockz's movie-spoofs of 1992's Disney film "Aladdin" Coming to YouTube on September 29th, 2018. Cast *Aladdin - Toby Tenma/Astro Boy (Astro Boy; 2009) *Jasmine - Cora (Astro Boy; 2009) *Genie - SpongeBob SquarePants *Jafar - Captain Hook (Peter Pan; 1953) *Jafar (Old) - Rasputin (Anastasia; 1997) *Jafar (Snake) - Buraki (Dragon Wars) *Jafar (Genie) - Lord Poltergeist (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Iago - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) *Abu - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Abu (Elephant) - Tantor (Tarzan; 1999) *Abu (Toy) - Amos Mouse (Ben and Me) *Carpet - Lugia (Pokémon The Movie 2000) *Sultan - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Rajah - Draco (DragonHeart) *Rajah (Cub) - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cave of Wonders - Monster House *Razoul - Morro (LEGO Ninjago) *Razoul's Guards - Terminator Robots (Terminator series) *Peddler - Mad Hatter (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) *Gazeem - Mr. Smee (Peter Pan; 1953) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - The Bimbettes (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Two Hungry Children - Curdie and Princess Irene (The Princess and the Goblin; 1991) *Prince Achmed - Blackwolf (Wizards; 1977) *Omar the Melon Seller - Joker (Batman: The Animated Series) *Farouk the Apple Seller - The Ringmaster (Dumbo; 1941) Scenes *Astroladdin (1992) Part 1 - Arabian Nights/A Dark Night *Astroladdin (1992) Part 2 - Astro Boy on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Astroladdin (1992) Part 3 - Astro Boy Fights with Prince Blackwolf/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" *Astroladdin (1992) Part 4 - Princess Cora's Dream *Astroladdin (1992) Part 5 - Captain Hook and Roger's Conversation/Cora Runs Away *Astroladdin (1992) Part 6 - Trouble at the Marketplace/Captain Hook's Evil Plan *Astroladdin (1992) Part 7 - Astro Boy Arrested (Part 1) *Astroladdin (1992) Part 8 - Astro Boy Arrested (Part 2) *Astroladdin (1992) Part 9 - Astro Boy Escapes with a Old Man *Astroladdin (1992) Part 10 - The Monstro the Whale of Wonders (Part 1) *Astroladdin (1992) Part 11 - The Monstro the Whale of Wonders (Part 2) *Astroladdin (1992) Part 12 - The Amazing All Powerful SpongeBob (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Astroladdin (1992) Part 13 - The Amazing All Powerful SpongeBob (Part 2) *Astroladdin (1992) Part 14 - Roger Upbraids Captain Hook *Astroladdin (1992) Part 15 - Astro Boy's First Wish *Astroladdin (1992) Part 16 - Captain Hook akes his Move/"Prince Astro Boy" *Astroladdin (1992) Part 17 - Roger Rides on Magic Carpet *Astroladdin (1992) Part 18 - Astro Boy Argues with SpongeBob/Astro Boy Goes to Cora *Astroladdin (1992) Part 19 - 'Do You Trust Me?'/"A Whole New World" *Astroladdin (1992) Part 20 - Astro Boy Almost Spill the Beans/Astro Boy & Cora's Kiss *Astroladdin (1992) Part 21 - Astro Boy Gets Ambushed/SpongeBob Save Astro Boy's Life *Astroladdin (1992) Part 22 - Captain Hook Gets Exposed *Astroladdin (1992) Part 23 - Astro Boy's Depression/Jeremy Steals the Lamp *Astroladdin (1992) Part 24 - Roger's Announcement/SpongeBob's New Master is Captain Hook *Astroladdin (1992) Part 25 - Captain Hook's Dark Wishes *Astroladdin (1992) Part 26 - "Prince Astro Boy (Reprise)" *Astroladdin (1992) Part 27 - The Ends of the Earth *Astroladdin (1992) Part 28 - Astro Boy Vs. Captain Hook (Part 1) *Astroladdin (1992) Part 29 - Astro Boy Vs. Captain Hook (Part 2) *Astroladdin (1992) Part 30 - Astro Boy Vs. Captain Hook (Part 3) *Astroladdin (1992) Part 31 - Happy End in Agrabah *Astroladdin (1992) Part 32 - End Credits Movie used: *Aladdin (1992) Movies and TV Shows used: *Astro Boy (2009) *Astro Boy vs. The Junkyard Pirates *SpongeBob SquarePants *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water *Peter Pan *Return to Neverland *Jake and the Never Land Pirates *Anastasia *Dragon Wars *The Secret of NIMH *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue *Tom and Jerry *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring *Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes *Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory *Tarzan *The Legend of Tarzan *Tarzan & Jane *Ben and Me *Pokémon: The Movie 2000 *101 Dalmatians (1961) *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure *DragonHeart *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Monster House *LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu *Terminator series *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *The Princess and the Goblin *Wizards (1977) *Batman: The Animated Series *Dumbo (1941) Gallery Toby Tenma smile.jpeg|Toby Tenma/Astro Boy as Aladdin Cora in Astro Boy (2009).jpeg|Cora as Jasmine SpongeBob in The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie.jpg|SpongeBob Squarepants as Genie Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5632.jpg|Captain Hook as Jafar Rasputin_2.png|Rasputin as Jafar (Old) Buraki.jpeg|Buraki as Jafar (Snake) Lord Poltergeist.jpg|Lord Poltergeist as Jafar (Genie) Jeremy the Crow.jpg|Jeremy as Iago Jerry in the Tom and Jerry Shorts.jpg|Jerry as Abu Tantor-(Tarzan).jpg|Tantor as Abu (Elephant) Amos Mouse.jpg|Amos Mouse as Abu (Toy) Lugia M02.png|Lugia as Carpet 78ab6d456f1dd25f69f524b4644579e8.jpg|Roger Radcliffe as Sultan Tumblr_lmqjpwmZT11qinu8yo1_500.jpg|Draco as Rajah Spike in My Little Pony- Friendship is Magic.jpg|Spike as Rajah (Cub) Monster House.jpg|Monster House as Cave of Wonders Morro in Lego Ninjago.jpeg|Morro as Razoul Terminator robots.png|Terminator Robots as Razoul's Guards Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-5609.jpg|Mad Hatter as Peddler Sti.jpg|Mr. Smee as Gazeem Bimbettes Beauty and the Beast 11.png|The Bimbettes as Three Balcony Harem Girls Curide.png|Curide Princess Irene.jpg|and Princess Irene as Two Hungry Children Blackwolf Wizards 1977.jpeg|Blackwolf as Prince Achmed Joker 2.jpg|Joker as Omar the Melon Seller Dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-3094.jpg|The Ringmaster as Farouk the Apple Seller See also *Astroladdin II: The Return of Captain Hook (Following) Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof